It is known from the International application WO2010/130767 that N-cycloalkyl-benzyl-amide derivatives can be obtained by reacting the corresponding acid chloride with the desired cyclopropylamines derivatives in the presence of an acid binder.
It is also known from the International patent application WO2007/087906 that N-cycloalkyl-henzyl-amide derivatives can be obtained by reacting the corresponding acid chloride with the desired cyclopropylamines derivatives Nevertheless said document does not specifically disclose a process in the absence of an acid binder.
It is also known from the International patent application WO2006/136287 that 5-fluoro-1,3-dimethyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carbonyl fluoride can react in the absence of acid acceptors with different aniline derivatives to form the corresponding carboxyamides. The reaction was possible without any acid acceptors because the week acid (HF) formed during the reaction did not produce salts with low basic anilines and the reaction can go to completion.
Nevertheless, the utilization of the axillary bases (acid acceptors) like NEt3, Py or inorganic bases like NaOH is usually mandatory for the formation of amides obtained from acid halides and amines (Schotten-Baum process). In many cases the excess of the amines, used for the formation of the amide, can be used as well for trapping of the formed acid. The utilization of the additional base make the process more expensive.